Hell of a Good Time
by Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Based on the 2019 film. Hellboy and Alice celebrate the continued survival of the world. PWP, shameless smut.


"**Hell of a Good Time"**

**A/N: Based on the 2019 film, solely because Sasha Lane is hot as hell as Alice.**

Alice Monaghan's neighbors were used to hearing strange sounds coming out of the young woman's apartment at all hours of the day and night. Alice was a spirit medium, after all – or so she claimed – so it wasn't at all unusual to hear things like rappings on the wall, furniture thumping up and down, or even the occasional scream. Such things were to be expected when one's neighbor regularly conjured the dead for a living.

This, on the other hand, was another thing entirely.

"Uhn! Uhn! Ohhh! Fuck, yes, just like that!" Alice moaned loudly as she rode Hellboy's thick demon cock, taking all twelve inches of the long, red shaft and loving every single centimeter as it thrust in and out of her. Her hair was a mess and her naked tits were bouncing up and down almost painfully hard, but it was so goddamn good that she didn't even care.

The two had returned from the battle at St. Paul's Cathedral only earlier that morning, and Alice had her eye on the big lug the entire time. Sure, there were funeral plans to be made for the professor, and a hell of a lot of cleaning up to do from the whole 'almost apocalypse' that had all but consumed London, but all that could wait. Maybe it was the hedonist in her, but something about seeing Hellboy become the Beast of the Apocalypse and almost – _almost_ – doom the entire world to Armageddon had woken something in Alice, something raw and sexual, and she had every intention on following through with it.

Not that Hellboy had needed a lot of cajoling – there was nothing like a good fuck to move past a spot of grief, after all. Alice barely had to do anything at all before Big Red was throwing her onto her own bed and unsheathing his unholy sword, so large and so thick that Alice felt her mouth water at the very sight of it. Her clothes were torn off, his were removed, and soon Alice was straddling Hellboy's waist and lowering her tight pussy onto his monstrous red cock.

It had hurt at first, there was no shame in that – Hellboy was larger than any man Alice had ever slept with, after all, what with being half-demon and all that – and there had been more than a few moments when the young woman almost asked him to stop. But she didn't, and for one reason: it felt fucking _amazing_. Alice gasped and moaned and rolled her naked hips as she felt inch after inch of Hellboy's thick cock bury itself deeper and deeper into her previously tight cunt, stretching her insides like they had never been stretched before. They had started fucking before he has even halfway inside of her, that's how eager she was, but it wasn't long before Hellboy slid farther and farther into her until he was balls-deep in Alice, his entire foot-long cock buried inside her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck!" Alice moaned and groaned as she rode Hellboy like it was the last thing she would ever do. Her hands were on his hairy red chest as she pushed herself up and down, lifting herself up along his thick cock before slamming back down again and again and again. "God damn it, that's so _fucking_ good!"

Alice rode Hellboy like a woman possessed, a rolling and bucking her naked hips in order to take as much of him as she possibly could with every thrust. Her hands gripped onto his chest, her nails dipping into his tough skin as she took inch after inch of his monstrous cock and begged for even more still. She panted and gasped and moaned, riding her half-demon lover harder and faster, both pain and pleasure flooding her naked form.

"Jesus, kid, take it easy," Hellboy told her as he reached up and took one of her bouncing breasts in his left hand, groping and squeezing it with relish. He continued to thrust up into Alice as she rode him like a crazed cowgirl, falling in love with the sight of her going mad atop his cock. "You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep it up."

"Maybe I _want_ you to hurt me," Alice said with a devilish smile before throwing her head back and moaning loudly from a particularly deep and wonderful thrust. "Oh, god, yes! Hurt me, Hellboy! Fuck me till it hurts!"

"You're the boss," Hellboy proclaimed, smiling himself as he began pounding upwards into Alice even harder than before, enough to cause her to gasp loudly and buck her naked hips in order to fuck him properly. With his left hand still manhandling her breast, he instead used his Right Hand of Doom to reach around and grab the young woman by the ass, squeezing tighter and tighter as he felt her flesh writhe beneath his stone-like fingers.

"Unnnngghhh!" Alice moaned long and loudly, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she came for the third time already. The sensation of Hellboy grabbing her tight ass with his stone hand was too much for her, particularly with his thick cock already buried inside of her and stretching her past her limit.

She was a goddess as far as Hellboy was concerned – not one of those fucked-up ones like Hecate or Nimue or whoever – an _actual_ goddess, with beauty unparalleled. Every thrust sent her breasts bouncing wonderfully, her hips bucking beautifully, her hair fluttering out wildly behind her. She rode him like she was made specifically for him, or him for her, taking the entirety of his demonic cock and loving every single inch of it with a smile on her face and a cheeky remark at the ready.

"You are _just_ what the doctor ordered," Hellboy said as he continued to thrust upwards into the beautiful young woman riding him for all she was worth, one hand still gripping her ass and helping her buck and roll her hips in order to take the entirety of his demonic cock.

"I'm what the fucking _Devil_ ordered, big guy," Alice answered with another one of her mischievous smirks once she recovered from her overwhelming orgasm. "Always wanted to fuck a right monster. Guess you'll do, eh?"

"All that Beast of the Apocalypse stuff turn you on, that it?" Hellboy asked with a half-hearted chuckle, still gripping the girl's ass and loving the feel of her flesh beneath his fingers. "Almost wish I'd have kept the horns just for you, kid."

"And let's not forget that fucking crown of yours," Alice replied, leaning down so she could whisper into Hellboy's ear, her breasts pressed against his chest and her ass still moving up and down vigorously, taking his cock so deep that it felt like was pounding right into her very womb. "Destroyer of Worlds _and_ King of Britain. Never thought I'd ride a royal prick."

That did it. Feeling Alice's breasts pressed against him, hearing her whisper in his ear, fucking her silly as she bucked and rolled her bare ass…it was too much. Before Hellboy even knew what was happening, he was groaning loudly and thrusting upwards as he exploded inside of her.

"Ohhh, _fuck_!" Alice cried as she felt Hellboy cum inside of her, his cock erupting like a veritable volcano inside her tight cunt and filling her entirely. She moaned and groaned as she felt his white hot juices coat her insides, filling every single free inch of space she had until she swore she could feel him bursting into her stomach.

Half a minute later, it finally stopped, and Alice practically collapsed on top of Hellboy, her chest heaving as she fought to catch her breath. Big Red likewise was coming down from his first orgasm of the night, and smiled softly as he felt the young woman writhing on top of him, his cock still hard inside her.

"Heh, sorry," he apologized once he managed to catch his breath. "Been a while, I guess."

"Nothing to apologize for, love," Alice said with a devilish little smile of her own, pushing herself up weakly and looking down at the horned monster whose cock was still buried deep inside of her. "Had a bit of a dry spell, did you?"

"It comes with the looks," Hellboy admitted honestly, still admiring the sweating beauty straddling him, even as his cock began to soften inside her. "Not a lotta gals wanna spent quality time with a guy whose face looks like a baboon's ass. Go figure."

"Well, me Mum always said it's an ill will what blows no one any favors," Alice replied as she rolled her hips back, once again taking all of Hellboy's monstrous cock inside of herself until his red balls were flush against her ass. "Besides, you just saved the world, didn't ya? I'd say you've deserved a _proper_ English fucking."

With that, Alice slowly pushed herself off Hellboy, taking hold of the shaft of his cock and slowly lifting herself off until she had fully withdrawn it from her cunt. She gasped slightly at the empty feeling she felt upon its exit, as well as the aching soreness that came with riding a demon cock, but comforted herself with the knowledge that it wouldn't last for much longer.

As Hellboy watched, Alice turned around and then dropped down onto her hands and knees, arching her back so her lover had a clear view of her well-fucked pussy as well as her tight, puckered ass. With a devilish smile on her face, she wriggled her ass at him, as if inviting him to ravish her.

"Well, don't just lay there like a bloody wanker," she said with a laugh, going so far as to reach back and place a hand on one of her asscheeks, as if putting herself on display for her lover. "You ever see a prettier sight than this?"

"Can't say that I have," Hellboy responded with a smile of his own. At the sight of Alice wriggling her naked ass in his direction, he could already feel his demonic cock growing hard again. Short refractory periods; there were _some_ perks to being half-demon, after all. "So, uh…what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Honestly, do I have to spell everything out myself?" Alice asked, rolling her eyes as she continued to present herself to Hellboy. "I want that monster in my arse. And I want it _now_."

Hellboy didn't need to be told twice. As soon as he was sure his cock was as hard and lubricated as it could possibly get, he was pressing the head of his prick against Alice's puckered asshole.

"Oh, _fuck_!" Alice cursed as she felt the swollen head of Hellboy's cock pressing against her tight ass. She gripped the mattress beneath her as she forced herself to push her hips back despite every survival instinct telling her to do the opposite. She wanted Hellboy to fuck her arse and, like it or not, she was going to have it!

A moment later, Alice's eyes burst wide open and she gasped loudly as she finally felt the head of Hellboy's thick red cock finally penetrate her asshole. A burst of unimaginable pain and pleasure shot through her naked form as she felt his entry, and when it was over the entirety of his cockhead was inside of her and she could feel her ass wrapped around Hellboy's demonic meat.

"Oh my god!" she gasped between breaths, her grip tightening on the sheets beneath her as she adjusted to the massive intruder in her arse. "Jesus _fucking_ Christ!"

"You, uh…do this often?" Hellboy asked, pausing to let the young woman adjust before he pushed in any further.

"First bloody time, actually," Alice admitted, laughing a little as she wriggled her hips, pushing herself past the pain so all she could feel was the pleasure.

"You're kidding," Hellboy insisted. "You've never done this before? And you're doing it with _me_? What are you, nuts?"

"Maybe I am," Alice said, looking over her naked shoulder so she could glance at her lover as he paused behind her, the head of his cock buried in her ass and the rest practically begging to be shoved in. "Or maybe I just want one _hell_ of a good time."

Hellboy couldn't help but laugh. "Little Alice Monaghan."

"_Not_ so little anymore," Alice reminded him before turning back around. "Now get the rest in, would you? You're driving me bloody mad here!"

"Not yet I'm not," Hellboy said with a chuckle. "But give me time."

With that, Hellboy did as the young woman asked and, gripping her tight asscheeks in both hands, slowly began pushing the rest of his foot-long cock deep into Alice's unbelievably tight, virgin bowels. Alice, for her part, gasped and struggled to remain on her hands and knees as she felt inch after inch of Hellboy's long, hard demon cock bury itself deep inside of her ass. Still, the sharp pain that cut through her naked body with every push was dulled by the unimaginable pleasure she likewise felt as her ass being stretched to the brim with Hellboy's thick meat.

Finally, with a light smacking sound, Hellboy succeeded in sinking all twelve inches of his large cock deep within Alice's tight ass as he felt his balls press against the woman's beautiful asscheeks. Alice too was quickly catching her breath, getting used to the full feeling of Hellboy's monstrous dick shoved up her ass.

"Jesus Christ," she gasped as she fought to catch her breath. Hellboy's cock felt like was pressing past her stomach and into her fucking lungs, that's how deep it was, and she was finding it increasingly difficult just to remain conscious. "God, Hellboy, you feel three times bigger in my arse. And you were _fucking_ big to begin with."

"You feel pretty good yourself, kid," Hellboy commented, giving the smallest of thrusts and causing the young woman to yelp in both pain and pleasure. "You sure you ready for this?"

"Do it!" Alice exclaimed, looking over her shoulder one last time as she begged her lover to positively destroy her. "Show me what a _real_ fucking monster can do!"

Still savoring the feel of Alice's tight ass wrapped around his thick cock, Hellboy went about slowly pulling his length back out of the young woman, causing her to hiss as she felt his prick stroke her bowels with its girth. A moment later, Hellboy thrust forward, slamming his cock back inside of her and sending a shockwave of both pain and pleasure coursing through her form.

It wasn't long before Hellboy was pounding Alice's ass like it belonged to him, thrusting his cock deeper and deeper into her butt with every movement. His hands gripped her waist, holding her still as her smacked against his hips and he slammed into her with rising speed and strength. Once she was able to catch her breath and work past the initial pain, Alice soon began to help by bucking her naked hips back at her lover, pushing her body back and forth, relishing the feel of Hellboy's hips slamming against her ass as his cock pounded into her bowels.

Alice threw her head back and moaned loudly as she reveled in the feel of Hellboy's thick cock pounding in and out of her ass, eliciting pleasure she had never known before. Every thrust send his cock flying into her ass, causing her hips to shake, the cheeks of her ass to slap against his hips, and her tits to bounce back and forth wildly. Alice's braided hair fluttered out behind her as she turned to look at the sight of the monstrous Hellboy shoving himself in and out of her ass, stuffing her bowels full of his devil meat.

As Hellboy's thrusts continued to come harder and harder, and with Alice practically bucking herself back against him as she begged for more, the big red giant started allowing his hands to roam over Alice's lithe form. He fondled the cheeks of her ass as they bounced against his hips, ran his hand up and down her spine as she bucked and arched, groped her breasts as they bounced back and forth with every thrust, even grabbed hold of her shoulders to help anchor himself as he drove his cock into her harder and more violently with every passing moment.

"Uh! Uh! UH! Fuck…fuck my arse!" Alice practically shrieked as Hellboy's thrusts started to come harder and faster, driving himself deeper and deeper inside her. It got to the point where every thrust was powerful enough to drive the air right out of Alice's lungs, forcing her to time her breathing with Hellboy's pounding. "That's it! Just like that! Fucking _destroy_ me! I'm a bloody demon fucker, and I _fucking_ love it!"

"You're downright crazy, kid," Hellboy commented with a smile as he reached up to manhandle Alice's breasts as they swung and bounced with every moment. "Let's see if I can drive you even _crazier_."

With that, Hellboy began slamming into Alice even harder and faster than ever before, practically drilling himself into the young woman's arse and ensuring she wouldn't be walking right for at least a week. Alice moaned and cried out beneath him, writhing and squirming in both pain and pleasure as she felt her ass being stretched far past its limits by Hellboy's thick, demonic cock.

"Oh, oh, oh, yes! I'm fucking crazy! I'm batshit insane!" she cried out, moaning and shouting with every thrust, her fingers gripping tight the blankets of the bed beneath her as Hellboy pounded her into sexual oblivion. "God, it hurts, but it hurts so _fucking_ good!"

It didn't take long after that. Hearing Alice's squeals of pleasure and feeling her ass wrapped around his thrusting cock was too much, and soon Hellboy was being pushed right over the edge. His thrusts started coming harder and faster, shoving deeper and deeper into Alice's ass than ever before, causing the young woman to scream in both pleasure and pain as though Hellboy was thrusting directly into her very stomach.

Alice was the first to give in, her empty pussy clenching shut around nothing as she came yet again, sending a powerful orgasm surging through her writhing, naked form. It took all of her strength just to keep herself upright as Hellboy continued to ram her ass, leaving her nothing more than a sweating, heaving mess.

Alice's climax served as the catalyst for Hellboy's own, sending him flying into the homestretch as he began plowing Alice's unbelievably tight arse as though it was his sole goal in life to ruin it forever. Alice shrieked and moaned and her hips and breasts bounced back and forth wildly as he felt her ass tighten around him. A dozen more painful thrusts finally did the trick, triggering Hellboy's climax and sending a flood of white hot demon seed flowing deep into Alice's previously virgin bowels.

"Oh, fuuuuck," Alice groaned as she felt Hellboy pump her ass full of his cum until she was practically ready to burst. A moment later, Hellboy practically collapsed on top of her, his sweaty chest pressing against her back and his monstrous cock still hard up her ass.

For a while, the two simply lay there, catching their breath, getting use to the feel and shape of the other as they recovered from their respective orgasms. After a few minutes, Hellboy's softening cock shrank enough that he was finally able to pull it out of Alice's arse, causing her to hiss slightly as she felt inch after inch sliding out of her.

"God, that was the best shag I have _ever_ had," Alice commented as Hellboy finally pushed himself off her and onto the bed, allowing her to stretch out once again. "You really oughta visit more often."

"If I'd known this would happen, I would have stopped by a long time ago," Hellboy replied with a light chuckle as he ran his right stone hand over the young woman's lithe body, as though admiring the beauty he had just fucked into submission. "Probably a good thing your folks aren't here to see this, huh? Something tells me they wouldn't have approved."

"Nah, my folks always loved you," Alice corrected him with a smile. "And just because they're dead doesn't mean they went anywhere. The dead _do_ prattle on. Hell, Mum's telling me to ask you to spend the night right now."

Hellboy paused. "Right. Spirit medium. So your parents…"

"Been here the whole time," Alice told him with a shrug. "You get used to it."

"So they saw…"

"Everything, yeah."

Hellboy paused for a beat before speaking again. "That's pretty fucked up."

"How do you think _they_ feel watching their little girl get fucked in the arse by a demon?" Alice asked, laughing a little at how uncomfortable her lover appeared before standing up and stretching lightly, as if she intended on going somewhere. "The world's a strange place, love. Now, come on, let's grab a bite to eat and then get back to it. You might have scratched my itch for now, but I still want to see what a monster you can _really_ be. Sound like a plan?"

Hellboy grinned before reaching out and smacking Alice's naked ass with his right hand. "Sounds like a hell of a good time."


End file.
